Your Love Is a Lie
by KNDfreak
Summary: Kairi knew there was something wrong with her relationship with Sora; she just didn't know he had been cheating on her with another man. SoRiku, onesided SorKai. Oneshot.


_**Summary:Kairi knew there was something wrong with her relationship with Sora; she just didn't know he had been cheating on her with another man. SorRi, one-sided SorKair.**_

* * *

Kairi stood nervously near the newest resturant that had open on Destiny's Island, looking from side to side. It's been nearly a month since she'd confessed her love to Sora, and the brunette had happily accept it, for he had loved her too. Since then, the couple had been going on dates, and enjoying each other's company. But lately, it seems Kairi had been the least of Sora's problems, and began spending time with Riku, Sora and Kairi's best friend.

Despite the warnings, Kairi knew Sora loved her. Sure, Sora's been spending more time with Riku, but ever since they came back from The World That Never Was, Sora had been giving all his attention to her. Not that the redhead is complaining, but sometimes, she needed her space, just as much as Sora needed his. So, she didn't think much of it; just two friends hanging out with each other, just like her and Selphie.

But seven weeks has passed and Kairi began feeling like she was losing Sora to someone. Or rather, Riku. She'd tried to make plans for the both of them, really, but Sora always said that he's going to hang out with Riku that weekend, or he made plans with Riku, and that Kairi had been a little too late.

He had invited her to come, of course, but it had been rather reluctantedly, as if he didn't _want _her there. Kairi always smile bitterly and said it was okay for her not to go. Riku needed to spend time with Sora, that's understandable. The two haven't talked or seen each other since The World That Never Was collapsed. It was _fine._

So, why did Kairi feel the way that she did?

Shaking her head, Kairi sighed, pushing a string of red hair behind her ear as she looked around. It didn't mean anything, Sora just missed quality time with Riku is all, and he _did _promise her that they'll hang out tonight.

_See, Kairi? You're worrying over nothing. Sora loves you. You know that. _She smiled brightly at the thought as she continue to wait. Fifty minutes later, and Kairi was getting impatient. Before she could call it a night, though, she saw her brown haired lover.

"Where have you been?" She asked, glaring at the boy. Sora was panting heavily as if he'd just ran a marathon.

"S-sorry. I was just...you know, hanging out with Riku." Kairi frowned, folding her arms.

"You're always hanging out with Riku. I knew you two were close, but not that close." That's when Sora frowned.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked. Kairi sighed and shook her head.

"Never mind. Lets just...enjoy our date." She said as the two walked into the resturant. For Kairi, it was really akward, despite the fact that this was not their first date. When asked about his day, Sora went into a rant about him and Riku, but mostly, Riku. Kairi tried to deny the happiness in his eyes, the excitment in his voice, and the fact that Sora was more upbeat then Kairi had last seen him, and that had been when they were going to the movies. In the back of her mind, Kairi had decided to replace Riku with herself; because she was Sora's girlfriend, after all, and it wouldn't be right if Riku took her place.

But also, deep within her mind, she knew it already happen before she knew it.

The next morning, Kairi decided to pay a little visit to Riku, just to comfirm her thoughts and that she really _wasn't _losing Sora. As she made her way to Riku's house, she notice Selphie staring out at the ocean.

"Hey Selphie, are you okay?" She asked. The little pigtail wearing girl jumped, looking at Kairi, before smiling sadly.

"Oh...hey Kairi. Where are you going?"

"Over at Riku's. I need to talk to him about something. Are you okay?" The redhead asked. Selphie looked at her best friend as she glanced nervously around.

"O-oh, me? I'm fine. I just...it's just that...Sora...I mean, that is to say that I might be wrong-" A nervous twitch hit Kairi in the gut hard.

"Selphie...what are you saying? What about Sora?" Selphie looked at Kairi with a sad frown.

"Never mind, it might all be in my head. I mean, when has Sora ever looked at another male before?" Kairi eyes narrowed at this.

"Selphie, are you saying that Sora is gay?"

"No! Of course not! But like I said, it might be all in my head. But Sora and Riku are awafully close, don't you think?" She asked. Kairi placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I see it too. That's exactly what I wanted to talk to Riku about. Oh, hey Tidus." Tidus looked and smiled at Kairi, though, with a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

"Hey, Kairi. Where are you going?"

"To Riku's house. I need to talk about his and Sora's relationship." His eyes went wide.

"You knew?" Kairi frowned.

"Knew what?" She asked, folding her arms. Tidus hesitated before looking away, blond hair hiding his eyes.

"I...think it's better if you found out yourself." Kairi glared at both him and Selphie.

"Is...there something you want to tell me?" She asked, despite her instincts screaming at her that she'd already _had _known, but refused to knowledge it. The two shook their head.

"Well, don't keep you waiting, now, do we? See you later Kairi." And with that, Selphie and Tidus walked away. Kairi watched them before making her way to Riku's house. When she got there, she was surprise to see Sora there, smiling, laughing and blushing as he and Riku talked.

_He hasn't done that with me before. _She thought, frowning, before placing a fake smile on her face and walked towards them.

"Hey guys!" Riku and Sora turned around, Riku rasing an eyebrow, and Sora frowning at her. Suddenly, Kairi had a very bad feeling about coming here.

"Hey Kairi. What are you doing here?" Sora asked. He didn't seem happy about her presence, but Kairi decided Sora was having a bad day, that's all. Maybe Riku was only trying to cheer him up.

"Wanted to talk to Riku about something. Riku, can we talk in private?" She asked. The silver haired teen nodded and two began walking away from Sora. She could literally _feel _the disappointment in his eyes. Kairi pretended that it was because she wasn't talking to him, and was only jealous.

"Well?"

"What kind of a relationship do you two have?" Kairi asked, looking at taller male. Riku blinked.

"What?"

"Oh, please Riku. Don't lie to me. I'm a girl, I have internal instincts, I _know," _She felt tears falling down her cheeks before she could stop them. "I know Sora isn't happy with me." She whispered, looking at ground.

She couldn't deny it any longer; She _had _lost Sora to somebody else, and that somebody was her second best friend, Riku. Riku himself was silent as he watched the girl cry, unsure of what to do.

"Maybe...you should talk to Sora?" He'd tried.

"He will deny it, saying you two are only friends, but I know..." She sobbed. "Had known ever since he'd started to slip away. I don't blame you, Riku, nor do I blame Sora, but I just wanted to know...why? Why you? What it is about you that I don't have?" Kairi was desperate as she looked at silver haired teen with longing eyes. Riku bit his lip.

"Honestly? I think he had been in love with me for a very long time, starting with when we were younger. Don't misunderstand, Kairi, you're great girl, but me and Sora...we went way back. I guess, I was his role model before his rival for you." He asked. Kairi felt more tears roll down her face.

Of course. Riku and Sora had been together long before Kairi moved to the Island. And, even when she wasn't there, it was bound to happen. Kairi barely knew Sora, even after all that Kingdom Hearts mess, but Riku knew him very well. He knew his likes, his dislikes, and his comfort. Not to mention, Kairi hadn't even been with Sora, traveling to all the worlds in search for Riku. Even with that, before her memory was erased, she had denied it to be friendship and nothing more.

Of course Sora had been in love with Riku; had been for a very long time. He just didn't know, and when Kairi was in the picture, maybe Sora had confused his feelings for Riku with Kairi's.

"Oh." Was all she said. She choked on her sob before looking at Riku and smiled bitterly. "I'm happy for you two, then." And then she walked away.

Later, after finally deciding her heart was broken, Kairi would tell Sora that she knows. Had known. And maybe, it was just best for her and him to be friends.

Later, but for right now, she'd knew Sora's love for her was only a lie, and with this as her final thought, she'd let the tears flow.


End file.
